dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chin-Chin vs Beatrice
Description Fight of Japanese dark lords, a battle of the genders and Filthy Frank vs Umineko. Who will win in this battle of serious vs incredibly non serious? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! DBX! Beatrice was in some room talking with some other girls about magick, the universe, and other deep edgy stuff like that when a black figure blasted through the wooden door hey bitch u got something that i want lol The witch god was incredibly confused and very humiliated at this development. Who was this buffoon wearing lycra walking around with his eyes shut? At the closer inspection of Beatrice, he had eye symbols literally drawn onto his closed eyes N-nani? Who are you? How did you get in my mansion mortal? What ARE YOU DOING?! Beatrice exclaimed as she noticed the strange man push over a 1000 year old vase. Accidentally or not one does not go into her house and trash her furniture. He looked up to her and said did u need that? lol sorry not sorry bitch with an emotionless face. At least, that is what he actually meant. What he uttered vocally was a strange, inappropriate sentence in Japanese. ore wa? o chin chin ga daisuki nandayo haha The strange entity then questioned her again, not allowing her a chance to speak or retort look, wheres the chromosomes? Though Beatrice understood what he actually meant she was still shocked for such indecency. She had no idea what 'chromosomes' were. Even though she mightve aswell been nigh omniscient she had never heard of them in this context. What are you babbling about? A Chromosome is a piece of human DNA mortal. I will not give you any such thing. She responded with malice and a grunt. And then anime girl who the writer cant be bothered to name lifted her hand up to say something and dared open her mouth. Big mistake The dark lords hand shot up at infinite speed and fired a purple ray of dark purple energy. The poor girl was too slow to react as the beam reached her with ease and not only vaporized her, but deleted her from the space-time continuum that they were in. N-NNNO!!!! MA-MARRIAAAA!!!!! The witch screamed as the girl she had cared so much for was permanently erased, the girl who she protected so much was gone. No one had ever managed to get her this angry yet. With tears in her eyes, she slowly turned to the dark lord shaking and anger, and threatened YOU '''FUCKING' MONSTER!!!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!!!!'' to him. The dark lord was cringed a little bit and sighed with his hands up. look idc about ur friend or any of ur friends all im here for are the chromosomes bitch so hand em over. if u gave them to me this wouldnt of happened He responded to her tirade. He knew this girl was a real psycho and probably an edgelord however so he wouldnt play around. wait i probably wouldve lol nvm He added after 3 seconds of consideration The fact he was LAUGHING at this, at HER no less, infuriated the witch. Nobody had ever treated her with such disrespect and toxic attitude ever. No one had ever killed anybody close to her either. Beatrice decided she would bring havok upon Chin-Chin and slowly. He wasnt going to get away with it. Do YOU think this is a joke? You have made a great mistake, an IMMEASURABLY big mistake. You will forever be lost in the winds of reality against the power of truth, magic and witches! You are incompetent! The witch arrogantly exclaimed. It was almost like a speech. listen i dont care about your anime fanfiction so just hand them to me or else ur gonna get fucked over Chin-Chin replied nonchalantly though with another cringe shivering down his spine. He had no idea this world was this edgy but it paled in comparison to what he was used to so he didnt care too much either. Though Beatrice was annoyed at him being so...uncaring and insensitive, she giggled and said in response Well; if that is how you wish to behave, I accept it. It only makes it that much more satisfying to crush your hopes and dreams with my power. Chin-Chin got into a stance while Beatrice drew her right arm up. lol ok was Chin-Chin's last response. Would the multiverse survive after this? GO FOR BROKE! Results Polls Who are you rooting for? Chin-Chin Beatrice Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Kaishek Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:'Web Show vs Anime/Manga' themed DBXs Category:Badass vs Joke themed DBX Fights Category:East only themed DBXs